Mi Ex
by GatoCurioso
Summary: Mi exnovia vive conmigo ¿por qué? Porque no pude decirle que no, entra y sufre conmigo. [AU][ShizNat]
1. ROOMMATE

A ver, he recuperado esto de entre un montón de archivos que empiezo a escribir y luego los echo al olvido. Pero, al releer ésta, me pareció divertida, así que veremos si continua.

**DISCLAIMER:** No, no, no, Mai HiME no me pertenece y tampoco tengo novia, ni novio, ni perro que me ladre.

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

Mientras estaba en el parque central del pueblo, un auto pasó y en la parte de atrás iba ella, recostada contra la ventana; la reconocí de inmediato y desvié la mirada, definitivamente no quería que me viera. Yo tenía ropa cómoda y sostenía un pequeño gatito que acababa de encontrar abandonado ―ella amaba los gatos tanto como lo hago yo ahora― pensé mientras volvía a ver disimuladamente.

Había sido mi novia, pero de eso hacía mucho tiempo, ahora sólo sentía incomodidad y apatía hacia ella. Nuestra relación fue muy inocente, nunca pasó de besos suaves y abrazos largos, y estaba atada por intereses comunes y cuánto nuestra personalidad se acercaba, pero yo no estaba enamorada de ella, ni ella de mí, una lástima realmente, pues la afinidad que teníamos era impresionante. Después de su graduación, ella eligió irse a otro país a estudiar e irremediablemente nos alejamos, pero así como nunca empezamos, tampoco nunca terminamos.

Me pregunté entonces, si en un futuro, llegaría a sentir lo mismo, por quien ahora era la dueña de mi corazón, ―seguramente no.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1 – ROOMMATE**

Sí, vivía con la mujer de mis sueños, pero de hecho, ésta misma resultaba ser también, la mujer de mis pesadillas, no sabría cómo definirlo, ¿un tormentoso cielo? ¿Un maravilloso infierno? Durante demasiado tiempo pedí a los dioses tener la oportunidad de vivir con ella y seguramente ahora se burlaban de mí, pues me lo habían concedido, pero no se acercaba para nada a lo que había sido mi idea inicial.

Vivir con Natsuki es, desestabilizador. Siento que mis nervios están a punto de colapsar en cualquier momento. Todos los días toca a mi puerta despertándome más temprano de lo que me gustaría, creo que disfruta verme con mala cara antes de entrar a mi estado típico de amabilidad, y es que realmente odio que me despierten, pero ella siempre ha hecho conmigo lo que le place. Todos los días hay razones diferentes, al parecer inacabables:

"Shizuru, lo mejor es hacer el aseo durante la mañana"

"Shizuru, ¿me acompañas a desayunar? Yo invito"

"Shizuru, hoy te toca hacer el desayuno a ti, y tengo hambre"

"Shizuru, tengo restricción de placa, ¿podrías llevarme el día de hoy?"

"Shizuru, creo que hoy es un día estupendo para hacer las compras"

"Shizuru, el gato no está por ninguna parte, ¿no crees que deberíamos buscarlo?"

Shizuru, Shizuru, Shizuru… No para de repetir mi nombre, parece que quisiera llamar mi atención en todo momento, y ni hablar cuando se pasea por la casa con poca ropa. Desde que vive conmigo, apenas hace tres semanas, he leído más de treinta libros, pues tengo que buscar algo con que distraerme para no quedarme viéndola como tonta. Nuestra relación es la de una típica pareja en los primeros años de convivencia, con la pequeña excepción de que en realidad, no somos pareja.

Natsuki tiene un sinfín de defectos, bebe del envase, no pone un pie en la cocina para ayudarme con nada y espera que la consienta con la comida como si fuera su novia, o su madre y a veces deja el baño algo mojado, cuando sale de la ducha con mucha prisa, pero todo eso podría verse compensado, si al menos tuviera de nuevo sus besos, sus miradas de amor, sus abrazos o sus sonrisas radiantes, o al menos algunas palabras cariñosas reemplazando mi…

―Shizuru, ¿qué haces despierta a esta hora? Mañana no querrás levantarte ―¿ven? De eso hablaba, mi nombre de nuevo. Es como si fuera mi novia, con todas las obligaciones pero sin ningún derecho, me siento estafada.

―Sí, estaba por irme a dormir― aquí viene, medio desvestida, ¿por qué se me acerca tanto?

―Buena niña ― invade descaradamente mi espacio personal, viéndome fijamente a los ojos, y diría que va a besarme, pero ¿eso no es posible, verdad?

De pronto, gira con maestría y me da un beso en la mejilla, mientras yo, sigo inexpresiva, estática, congelada en mi lugar; la veo irse, tan sexy como siempre, para finalmente cerrar la puerta. ¿Qué estás haciéndome, Natsuki?

* * *

Críticas, opiniones, demás... Muy agradecida, muy agradecida.

Besos, abrazos, saludos,

De entre los gatos el más curioso


	2. ENREDOS

Sé que esto es absurdamente diferente de la primera entrega, pero es lo que hay en mí y espero que lo acepten. Quizás se topen con una Shizuru algo bipolar, y en el capítulo de hoy, puede estar "ligeramente" deprimida, vendrán tiempos mejores para ella, o al menos eso espero yo.

Sí quieren algo de humor, puede que lo encuentren más adelante, pero no se los prometeré. Espero que les guste, y como siempre, perdonen lo corto del capítulo.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2 ― ENREDOS**

**CAPÍTULO 2 ― ENREDOS**

_―Buenos días, mi amor ―me sonreía de forma radiante, mientras yo estaba embelesada. Aún estaba desnuda y la luz que entraba por la ventana la hacía parecer una diosa, una diosa que había abandonado ese lago que protege, sólo para aparecerse en mi cama._

_No pude resistir esa visión y me acerqué para besarla, me correspondió con igual intensidad y devoción, todo era perfecto, todo, hasta que la alarma sonó._

_―Creo que es hora de ir a clases, Natsuki ―puso cara de cachorrito abandonado, le besé nuevamente y nos levantamos._

_―¿A qué hora te irás? ―preguntó de la nada._

_― Mi vuelo es a las once ―acariaba su cabello mientras le respondía._

_― Y no nos veremos hasta dentro un par de meses ―su tono me partía el corazón, porque de hecho, la respuesta tampoco me gustaba a mí._

_Asentí con la cabeza, incapaz de responderle, y su mirada se hizo fría, como el hielo._

_―No podemos seguir así ―respondió con rabia._

Me desperté con la respiración agitada; no es la clase de cosas con las que deseaba soñar, nunca. Había sido absolutamente vívido, porque no era simplemente un sueño, o una pesadilla, era un recuerdo, un recuerdo exacto del día en que Natsuki me dejó.

―Al menos me desperté antes de que discutiéramos.

Intenté volver a dormir, pero de hecho, no pude. Y lloré, lloré tanto como aquél día.

Natsuki no tardó en tocar a mi puerta, como todos los días, pues tenía restricción de placa. Entré al baño y cuando salí, una expresión impasible me acompañaba, la máscara en la cual siempre me oculté y me protegí del mundo.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

_Estaba apoyada en la terraza de mi apartamento cuando el celular se hizo sentir. Un nuevo mensaje llegaba y por el sonido, sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba. Pensé que diría que estaba dispuesta a darme un paseo por la ciudad y permitirme dormir en su casa, pero no fue exactamente así:_

_"Conocí a alguien."_

_El teléfono se escapó de mis manos y fue a parar 2 pisos más abajo. Yo, en mi estado de shock bajé las escaleras y lo encontré tirado sin tapa, pero aún con la batería puesta; el mensaje seguía perfectamente legible._

―¡SHIZURU! ―desperté muy desorientada, tenía el rostro húmedo de lágrimas y a Natsuki encima, sacudiéndome desesperadamente―. Todo está bien ―cambió drásticamente el tono de voz al ver que había despertado.

―Gracias por sacarme de ahí ―respondí con un hilo de voz.

―Sólo fue un sueño ―dijo y sentí nuevamente derrumbarme; más lágrimas cubrieron mis mejillas. Ella me abrazó fuertemente.

―No, Natsuki. No fue sólo un sueño ―mi voz quebrada era inteligible, así que supuse que no entendería.

―¿Con qué soñaste? ―preguntó con cautela, con miedo a que llorara de nuevo sin consuelo.

―Con el día en que me dijiste, que habías encontrado a alguien nuevo ―la miré a los ojos y sentí que de alguna manera compartía mi dolor.

Me abrazó, como hacía tanto nadie lo hacía, y yo, rodeé su cuerpo mientras sollozaba un poco más. Se apartó un poco y limpió mis mejillas con sus labios, llenándome de besos, mientras me sonreía de la forma más dulce que sabía hacerlo.

Un rato después, cuando ya me había calmado, besó mi frente y salió de la habitación. Yo no sabía qué se proponía, pero era claro que ésa mujer me estaba alterando el sistema nervioso. Cuando empezaba adormecerme, la puerta se abrió una vez más, al tiempo que ella entraba a la habitación con su almohada y su manta.

―¿Qué estás haciendo? ―fue lo único que salió de mi boca― ¿Planeas dormir aquí? ¿En mi cama? ¿Conmigo?

―Sí ―comentó con naturalidad―. Según recuerdo a ti te encantaba ―añadió con descaro.

El silencio fue mi única y elocuente respuesta, que ella interpretó como una bienvenida y empezó a acomodarse en la cama, más exactamente encima de mí. Se abrazó a mi cintura y puso una parte del peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío, como siempre lo hacía cuando dormíamos juntas.

Besó mi mejilla y susurró a mi oído ―Puedes estar tranquila, ahora todo está bien, estoy aquí, contigo ―la miré a los ojos y ella se sonrojó ―. Estaré siempre contigo.

"Sólo no me mientas, Natsuki", pensé antes de cerrar los ojos.

* * *

Críticas, comentarios, quejas y demás, son bienvenidas.

Seré sincera, este fic puede que vaya a un paso terriblemente lento, aunque ése no fue nunca mi estilo, lo sé. Pero justo ahora, este fic me duele, así que tengan un poco de paciencia con este pobre cachorrito.

Saludos a todos, y un abrazo a quién lo necesite o lo quiera.


End file.
